RuBin
RuBin is a longform improv comedy duo that performs in New York City. Cast Ruby Marez and Binu Paulose History Ruby & Binu met in 2009 during a class taught by Rachel Hamilton at the Magnet Theater. One night after a duo improv show at the Magnet that featured Hamilton & IO West performer & instructor David Razowsky, Binu, with about 3-4 beers in his system, approached Ruby at Mustang Sally's about forming a duo, half-jokingly suggesting that they call themselves "RuBin" because of the combination of their 1st names & dropping the 2nd B. Upon saying this, Binu realized in his head, "Actually this isn't a bad idea." She agreed immediately. RuBin made their onstage debut on October 25th, 2009 as part of the Creek and Cave's Fall Up The Creek Improv Festival in Long Island City, NY. The success of that show inspired them to submit & apply for the 2010 Gainesville Improv Festival. Much to their pleasant surprise, they were accepted. Unfortunately they made the decision to turn it down due to financial constraints. But the success of that first show & acceptance to a major improv festival inspired them to continue further as an improv duo. Their current coach is Megan Gray. Past coaches include Jessica Allen, Michael Martin, Nick Kanellis, Jon Bander, Charles Whitcroft, Sean Taylor, Rick Andrews, Jennifer Sanders, & Ashley Ward. Couples' Retreat See entry for Couples' Retreat. Form At their 1st show, RuBin relied on a montage form. After that, they began developing their current form with their coach Megan Gray. They take a suggestion of a recent event in a person's life, whether large or small, and inspired by that suggestion, play 2 characters at some type of event and sometimes within a single location. Sometimmes they will play additional characters within that location & take turns playing each others' characters. Reviews / Recognition * "I have had the pleasure of watching RuBin perform several times, both here in New York and at the Philadelphia Improv Festival, and their work is so vivid! They are each intelligent and powerful performers who create heart-stirring, spine-tingling, stunningly impressive work. They have a trust and true sense of run-away, confident play that is a joy for audiences to watch. As a duo, I haven’t seen a finer pair in New York City." — Christina Gausas, (Let’s Have A Ball, Gravid Water, Diaz & Gausas, Adsit & Gausas) * "Rubin improvises a ton of characters -- normal people and weirdos...but, mostly weirdos. They play every mental patient in the crazy house." -- Megan Gray, Magnet Theater Artistic Director & performer (Junior Varsity, Megalou) * "Ruby and Binu have a natural magic - they just start talking and you start laughing hysterically. They can do anything together." -- Jon Bander, Magnet Theater performer (Phooka, M4) * "A RuBin show is unpredictable, provocative and, most importantly, fun!" -- Sean Taylor, Magnet Theater performer & instructor (Junior Varsity, Hell Buffalo) Improv Festivals * 2011, 2012 & 2013 Duofest Improv Festival Duofest * 2011 Philadelphia Improv Festival PHIF * 2011 Toronto Improv Festival TIF * 2011 Exquisite Corpse Festival Exquisite Corpse * 2012 Bad Theater Festival Bad Theater Fest * 2012 Improvapalooza Festival (Washington, DC - headliner) * 2012 & 2013 Baltimore Improv Festival Baltimore Improv Festival * 2013 Chicago Improv Festival CIF * 2013 Detroit Improv Festival DIF Heroes This is a list of improvisers, duos & groups that RuBin admires & will love until their dying day. This is not a complete list: * Megan Gray * Rachel Hamilton * David Razowsky * Armando Diaz * Christina Gausas * Susan Messing * Rebecca Drysdale * Tara Copeland * Jessica Allen * Mother * Neutrino * Junior Varsity * TJ & Dave * Jon Bander * Jill Bernard * Trike Other Projects Ruby currently performs at the Magnet Theater with the Magnet sketch house team, Dispacho. Binu currently performs with indie team Singles Cruise & does sketch videos with Duncan Murdoch. Links * Rubin Comedy dot com on Tumblr * RuBin on Facebook * RuBin on Twitter * RuBin's Trip to Toronto Series on YouTube Category:Improv Groups Category:New York City